College Experience
by Steve Jester
Summary: RKIYDigimonLove HinaNGE 16 anime charecters in one college, what do you think will happen? Find out!


_College Experience_  
Chapter 1 Part 1: Arrivals - Boys  
By: Steve Jester

Notes Disclaimers and bullshit: Well, here we go again! There are many anime crossing over here, the main are Love Hina, Digimon, Eva, Rurouni Kenshin, and Inuyasha. Please note that for all anime this is strictly AU. I own NADA! NOTHING!!!!

            August 1st, the entry date for incoming freshmen to Syracuse University. The year is 2005. This year, 16 people will go through the beginning of the rest of the lives becoming friends. New relationships will form alliances will be made.

            And a lot of laughs will be heard (AN: What do you expect? It's a crossover!)

On this morning, in the campus store, a reunion of sorts is happening. "Hmm…" said a blond haired freshman, "Which one? Damn I whish Izzy was here!" the blond said, "But no! He went to NYU with my brother!" The blond looked over to his right, a beautiful brunette catching his eye, _Damn she's hot! Kinda reminds me of Kari. Haven't seen her in a while,_ he thought as he resumed his quest for the right laptop, which meant the one that gave the best performance but cost under a thousand dollars.

The brunette was looking at books for her classes when she caught a glimpse of the blond boy checking her out, _Geez, I know I look attractive but I don't need that much attention! Hmmm… he looks familiar._ The brunette picked out her books and struggled over to cashier.

As the brunette was coming out of the store someone bumped into her, "Sorry! I'm in a hurry!" the goggled newcomer said before speeding off.

It was at that time that the blond came out, new laptop in hand, "Davis?!" both said at the same time. Then they looked at each other.

"I'll… help… pick those up," the blond said bending over to help the brunette.

Just then a boy with dark purple said, "Hey Davis! Wait up!" before tripping over the blond knocking him into the brunette. "Whoops, sorry!" He said getting up but then he noticed something, "Wait a sec, TK? Kari?"

TK looked into Kari's eyes, _Oh shit!_

Kari likewise looked into TK's, _TK?!_

TK quickly got off Kari, "Whoa!" he looked over at the purple haired student and looked him over, "Ken? Kari?!"

"Didn't know you two were coming," Ken said, "Yolei will be thrilled."

Kari got up and dusted herself off, "Yolei? Geez, did everyone we know decided to come here?"

"Just the incoming freshmen," Ken smiled, "Well, I better find Davis, I'll see you guys around."

As Ken left the two remaining teenagers looked at each other, _Kari, you went from cute to absolutely beautiful in the last couple of years!_

_TK, when did you find time to turn into the hunk that you are_, Kari thought picking up her last book, "So TK…"

"Yea?"

"We should have lunch some time, get caught up," Kari said blushing a bit.

"Yea, god knows I need it," TK said, "Who do you have as room mates?"

"Well, now that I know Yolei is here I whish I had her," Kari said pulling her schedule out of her bag, "I have, Kaoru Kamiya, I don't think she's related though, Rei Ayanami, and Shinobu Maehara."

TK motioned to a table near by and the sat down, "Well, I have," he said fishing around for his schedule, "Kenshin Himura, Keitaro Urashima, and some guy who calls himself Inuyasha."

"Well, I'll see you around," Kari said heading of to her dorm.

"Yea," TK said, "see you." TK grabbed his stuff and went over to the guys' dorms.

TK stopped in front of the guys building, "My new home, room 202." TK entered the building and walked up to the second floor.

TK knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a guy about TK's height with black hair and glasses, "Hello, and you are?"

"TK Takaishi," TK said.

"Keitaro Urashima, nice to meet you," Keitaro greeted, "I take it we're room mates?"

"That's what the schedule says," TK said, "Please say there are at least four bedrooms in this place."

"We're in luck!" Keitaro said, "There are do you have anything else?" Keitaro said pointing to the luggage.

"Not really, just a computer. Oh good, they have beds here already, I was about to say I whish I brought my bed."

"Hey, I already met another one of our room mates; he's talking to his friend next door."

"Really," TK said, "How would this be?"

"Well, the room mate I met was Kenshin Himura, he's friends with Sannosuke and Sannosuke has one of the strangest room mates. This kid has a pair of goggles on his head…"

"Davis Motimya?" TK asked dejectedly.

"Know him?" Keitaro asked.

"Unfortunately," TK said getting up, "Was there another guy with him?"

"Yea the other room mate was a guy by the name of Ken Ichijouji."

TK lied back down on his bed, "Oi!"

"Well, I'm going to join them, want to come?"

TK sighed heavily, "Yea better let them know I'm here."

Keitaro went over to a door in the wall, "Their room is right behind here," he said opening the door but then running into the one opposite from it.

In the other room they heard the fall of the Urashima, "He ran into the door again," Kenshin said getting up and opening the door, looking to the floor at the fallen klutz, "Keitaro, you've got to remember that there are two doors here." Kenshin then took notice of TK, "Well, haven't seen you before. I'm Kenshin Himura."

"TK Takaishi," TK said, "I see you two have made yourselves at home!" he said over Kenshin's shoulder.

Davis looked at the face of his rival, "TK, what the hell!?" he said before getting up, then being restrained by Ken.

"Nice to see you too," TK said flatly, "I've got a computer to bring up."

Kenshin jumped to his feet, "Let me help."

The two proceeded down the stairs, "Why were you so eager to help? I know Davis is scary…"

"It's not only him," Kenshin said, "Sanno and I went to the same high school, I'm not ready for his pranks just yet."

"Pranks?"

"Yea, he makes your friend Davis seem normal."

TK chuckled a little, "Trust me, Davis is far from normal."

"Well, I also wouldn't trust Keitaro with a computer."

"Bit of a klutz ain't he?" TK said.

Kenshin chuckled, "You saw how he ran into the door."

"Yea," TK sighed, "That was funny." He walked over to the trunk of his car, "It's in here."

Kenshin grabbed a random box, "Geez… this thing's heavy!"

"That one's the processor," TK said picking up the monitor box.

Kenshin a few steps in front attempted to continue to walk on the parking lot when his foot hit's the curb, causing him to trip. The computer would have been severely damaged if a guy with long black hair with silver highlights hadn't caught it, "Watch where you're walking when carrying heavy things Himura!"

TK turned to the newcomer, "You know Kenshin?"

The newcomer nodded his head as Kenshin got up, "Went to the same school."

Kenshin's eyes widened when he saw the newcomer, "Inuyasha?! When did you get here? I didn't know you were coming!"

"Did you even look at your damn schedule? We're in the same room!" Inuyasha then turned to TK, "I take it your one of the other room mates?"

"Yea, I'm TK," TK said, "Thanks for catching the computer."

"Hey, Kenshin can be a little klutzy sometimes. Good thing I was here."

Kenshin shook his head, "You think I'm klutzy, wait until you see our room mate Keitaro."

Inuyasha put down the computer, "Great! Another idiot!"

"Hey!"

"Himura, you I can put up with," Inuyasha said, "I just hope this Keitaro has some redeeming qualities."

"You mean besides the hot babe that came with him?" a voice said from behind Inuyasha.

"Hey! Sanno!" Inuyasha said as he shook hands with Sanno, "What's this about a hot babe?"

"You have got to see her!" Sanno said, "She's in 202 of the girls building, Naru Narusegawa! Fine broad! …" and Sanno and Inuyasha walked back up to the building.

"Well, Kenshin?" TK said, "Are we going to stand here or are we going to take my computer up?"

"Right," Kenshin said picking up the computer, "Sorry about earlier."

"Hey, it's not like you ran into a door," and the two laughed as they carried the computer inside.

TK sat in his room for a few minutes setting up his computer while the others sat in the main living area to get to know each other.  "Well," Inuyasha said, "I went to school with Kenshin and I was named 'Class Clown' of the school with Sanno next door."

Kenshin rolled his eyes, "Out of you me and Sanno I was the straight man. The guy who was always serious didn't mean I didn't have a sense of humor though."

Keitaro sighed, "I was known as the class nerd for three reasons and these reasons only. I'm a klutz, I have no luck with women, and I have an obsession with," Keitaro picked up a photo album, "aw never mind."

At that second TK came into the room and picked up the photo album from Keitaro's hands, "Come on Keitaro, do you think Inuyasha and Kenshin would let you keep this a secret." TK opened it up and looked at page after page of photo booth photos, all of just Keitaro except two on the back page. "Oh, who's this?" TK said throwing the album to Kenshin and Inuyasha.

"That would be the fox," Inuyasha said, "Naru Narusegawa!"

"Oi!" Keitaro said.

"Would that be your girlfriend?" Kenshin asked.

"No," Keitaro said, "She would rather die than date me."

"Hey, it's not like you tripped and fell into her shower accidentally taking a look at her in all her glory," Inuyasha said.

Kenshin's face went red, "Uh… actually…"

Inuyasha's face went blank, "I was making that up, don't tell me you…"

"Uh… yea," Keitaro said, "that actually happened."

Inuyasha shook his head, "By the end of this year you will have a better understanding on how to act around women, trust me."

"What about you TK," Kenshin said, "What did you do in high school?"

"Well, I was a star on the basketball team, had several girls chasing after me and had Davis jealous because the girl of his dreams hung around me more then him."

"And did you like this girl?" Inuyasha said getting interested.

"Well," TK said blushing, "She's my best friend…"

"You can't tell me you aren't the least bit interested," Keitaro said.

"Ok, so she's hot!" TK blurted out, "I just don't know how to say it to her."

"Looks like I've got two new pupils," Inuyasha moaned.

"And you still have to get Kagome to like you," Kenshin added.

"And what about Kaoru?" Inuyasha countered.

"You have a point."

At that moment there was a knock on the door and TK, who was closest, answered it, "Hey TK!" Davis said loud enough to bust a few eardrums.

"Not so loud brat!" Inuyasha said.

"Yea that hurt!" Kenshin said.

"Sorry," Davis said, "But guess who one of our room mates is!"

"Who?"

Davis moved out of the way to show a boy about TK's height. "Hey TK, long time no see," the boy said.

"Shinji?!" TK said.

"Yep, I'm here in the flesh," Shinji said.

"So what's happening? I haven't seen you since graduation!" TK said.

"Well, I've been fine. But having two girls hanging around you all day that you like isn't my idea of fun."

"Wait a second…" Inuyasha said walking over to the short raven haired newcomer, "You have two girls chasing you?"

Shinji pulled a picture out of his wallet and handed it to Inuyasha, "The red haired one is Asuka; she can be a real bitch. The other one is Rei; she's shy and very soft spoken, but very funny when she warms up."

"Sound's like Shinji has a crush…" Davis said in a sing song voice.

"Cut it out Davis," Shinji said.

"No really, which one?" Davis continued, "Rei or Asuka?"

"Well…" Shinji started to say but then they were interrupted by Keitaro accidentally running into a door jam.

As Keitaro got up a light bulb went off in Sano's head.

And fate smiled.

"Guys, I've got a great idea!"

Kenshin groaned, "Last time you had an idea we sneaked into the girls locker room."

"And…"

"We got caught and had detention for the rest of the year."

"Trust me; we're not doing anything like that!" Sano retorted.

And fate chuckled.

"So, what are you suggesting?" Inuyasha said.

"Oh, you'll see," Sanno said as he showed a small grin.

And in heaven, fate was laughing it's ass off.

AN: End of this part of the chapter, what's Sanno planning? Find out next time! Please read and review!


End file.
